Moira Firelock-Reddan
Moira Sachie Firelock-Reddan is a character used by Lowri in the future of World 4: Vampires and Wolves. She will be the second daughter and child of Kyran Firelock-Reddan, and the older twin sister of Keagan Firelock-Reddan. She will possess the ability of Divine Reward. Appearance Moira will have light blonde hair as a child, inherited from her father. This hair will begin darkening slightly as she ages, and when she is physically around 14, she will begin colouring it in ombre tones, with darker areas at the roots. It will also wave slightly, and will be curly when she is a very young infant. Her eyes will be a light brown. Her skin will be pale, and she will occasionally display faint freckling during some summers. She will usually be smiling or laughing, as she will be a very happy person. Her taste in clothing and fashion will be slightly eccentric, as she will like wearing large shirts which will seem to drown her petite figure, and she will always wear large sunglasses even when indoors and at night. Abilities As a vampire, Moira will have enhanced speed, strength, reflexes and agility, with her speed and agility being specifically pronounced. Her body will heal rapidly from any injury it suffers. She will be capable of sensing the presences of other supernatural beings, and tracking them using her enhanced senses. She will age and mature rapidly whilst a child, and will then be immortal. She will also possess the additional ability of Divine Reward. From birth, Moira will be capable of sensing people's desires and fears and creating realistic illusions of what she senses. She will always need to consciously choose to do so. She will not even sense the fears and desires automatically or reflexively. The illusions will be powerful, and difficult to break free from, even if the person knows it is her ability's work. When she is an adult, she will also gain the capacity to bring the fears and desires into reality instead of merely creating illusions of them. However, doing so will drain her of energy, and as a result, she will only use this as a final option. Family, Coven & Relationships Moira's birth family will be: *Father - Kyran Firelock-Reddan *Unnamed mother *Sister - Sky Firelock-Reddan *Brother - Keagan Firelock-Reddan She will join the Firelock Coven. History & Future Etymology Moira is a Gaelic form of the name Mary, meaning "bitter", which will have little relevance to her since she will be optimistic and cheery, without much of a habit of holding grudges. However, it could be a reference to the bitterness of the fears she can sense, create illusions of and even bring into reality. Her middle name, Sachie, is Japanese and means "auspicious blessing", "auspicious river" or "blessed bay". The meaning of "blessed" or "blessing" is shared by her brother's middle name, and in her case refers to how she can bless people by bringing their desires into reality. Her surname of Firelock may mean "firearm" or "fire forge", and could refer to that family's military history. Her surname of Reddan is Gaelic and means "reed" or "red". This could refer to blood and her vampirism, or to the "fire" in the name Firelock. Category:Characters Category:Lowri's Characters. Category:Future Characters Category:Vampires Type 2